


大概是個ABO試寫

by apoundofflesh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoundofflesh/pseuds/apoundofflesh
Summary: WarningABO設定，具Mpreg（男性懷孕）的世界觀閱讀前請謹慎評估您的接受度。





	大概是個ABO試寫

　　及川徹痛恨Alpha。  
　　譬如影山飛雄，他親眼看著這個原先孱弱年幼的Alpha在進入青春期後的強烈蛻變，那道劃破空氣傳到4號位的完美弧線，再過一兩年，縣內絕無人能與之匹敵，但就在他以為這個成長中的天才最終會毀於自身的傲慢，被扼殺在搖籃之際時，彷彿連造物者也縱容著那些得天獨厚的Alpha，他進了烏野，遇上日向翔陽——隨之而來的便是青城的敗北。  
　　眾星的拱月的Alpha，有著天生的體格、卓越的智能，優越讓他們站上社會金字塔的頂端，獲得財富與尊敬，甚至連遺傳都佔了優生比例，總有Omega前仆後繼地想上他們的床，電視還有了教導Omega如何更有魅力的節目。  
　　是的，這是個嶄新時代，人們談論熱潮期、抑制劑都是很正常的事，相較之下，平凡的社會螺絲釘——Beta又更顯得無關緊要了。  
　　及川徹作為一個Beta，有時候也不明白，自己為什麼有這樣的鬥爭心態，就生理差異來說，執著於和Alpha比拼實在很蠢，但世上和他一樣身為Beta的人有那樣多，難道只有他一人衍生出此等煩惱嗎？  
　　他的Omega姊姊不比他大上太多歲，早早確定自己組織幸福家庭的目標，生了兒子猛，每天洗衣做飯，做個幸福的小女人，而及川徹卻仍在逐浪沈浮，是了、對於排球，他恨自己心太軟（被岩泉的頭鎚一棒敲回來），又恨自己心不夠軟（要不然更早前他就會被崇尚升學主義的班導師說服，走上別的道路了，他對腦袋還是有點自信的），可追根究底起來，又有誰真正在迫他呢？既然打不打球都是他自己的選擇，他的恐懼又從何而來？

　　及川徹真的痛恨Alpha。  
　　譬如牛島若利，Alpha中的Alpha，Alpha中的王者標竿，這個男人從頭髮到指尖，每一個舉止、每一個呼吸都Alpha要命（真令人生厭），用青城三年的實績狠狠地證明了他想要集結6個Beta之力去打敗Alpha的信念就是個笑話。  
　　啊——所以說呢，事情到底是怎麼變成這樣的？

 

▲  
　　“啊哈⋯⋯小牛若⋯⋯慢一點⋯⋯”  
　　及川徹想要抽回被勒出痕跡的手腕，卻出不了多大氣力，體內最柔軟的地方被反覆戳刺的酥麻讓他快失去意識。  
　　Alpha抽了出去，及川徹被轉了個身，背後接觸到床單觸感冰涼濕潤，他一個Beta都能氾濫成這樣，要是和牛島上床的是個Omega，真不知道會流成什麼德性⋯⋯及川迷迷糊糊地想著，牛島則舔著他的耳廓，尺寸驚人的Alpha再度插入，這次竟然還開始成結，膨脹得越發粗長。  
　　“喂、等——你不準——我們說好——唔嗯！”  
　　及川徹想開罵，卻已經來不及了，Alpha的結已將他完全鎖住，徹底深入的陰莖前端將Beta閉鎖的生殖腔強硬地挑開，Beta的生殖腔和Omega不同，它們發育的位置更加後傾、空間更小、通道狹窄，故不利於受孕，但這些顯然對牛島若利都不是問題——及川徹眼前的景象立刻失焦，Alpha實在大的太過頭了，大到及川都覺得體腔給撐成牛島若利的形狀。  
　　“啊⋯⋯小⋯⋯牛若⋯⋯不、不要⋯⋯”  
　　真他媽該死，及川徹連哭帶喊，他哪裡有被如此徹底侵犯過的經驗？若真的讓感官習慣這種程度的刺激，等以後把牛島若利給甩了，他怕也是回不去和那些Beta女孩們緩慢溫情的性愛之中了。  
　　很快及川徹就渾身顫抖著射精了，同時間流入體內的滾燙熱液令他打了個顫，他討厭這種事情不在自己掌握中的失重感，他掙扎著呼吸，好不容易找回語言，第一件事就是對著Alpha發難。  
　　“你⋯⋯你⋯⋯！”Beta一腳踢開身上的人，“我不是說不能進到⋯⋯那、那⋯⋯進到⋯⋯那⋯⋯”  
　　“抱歉。”Alpha正經八百地跪坐在床上，微微低著頭，看上去倒真心誠意、像模像樣，“你的裡面太舒服了，我忍不住。”  
　　“咳！”及川被自己的口水嗆到，一口氣差點喘不過來，聲音也開始結巴，“什麼忍不住，你是國中生嗎？啊？對著AV忍不住十秒的中二生，你是嗎？”  
　　“抱歉。”  
　　及川的失措很快就調整回來，他得意洋洋地抬高下巴：“哼哼、小牛若不久前還是童貞嘛，沒關係，經驗豐富的及川大人這次就原諒你——”  
　　話語剛落，還在耀武揚威的Beta瞬間被壓倒，死死地按進床墊裡。  
　　啊哈哈、看看這個，眉頭都皺得能夾死蚊子了，令人噁心的Alpha佔有慾。  
　　“你以為我是誰？及川大人可不是Omega，別試圖把Alpha和Omega一砲定終身的那套用在我身上。”Beta懶洋洋地挑眉，“還有不准標記我，這是約定。”  
　　Beta因為嗅覺較弱，受到信息素的影響也小很多，但因為Alpha生理上的主宰優勢，一但Beta和Alpha結合，仍多少會受到伴侶Alpha的限制。  
　　及川徹半撐起身子去撿散落在地上的衣物，剛高潮過的身子還有些疲軟，一個重心不穩幾乎要摔下床，牛島若利連忙把他撈上來。  
　　“你不用急⋯⋯”  
　　“我當然要急好嗎！你們這些蠢Alpha！”及川拖拉著自己的西褲褲管，在口袋中摸索，把一張萬元鈔票塞到牛島若利手裡，“快去快回。”  
　　“？”  
　　“別給我一臉你不懂的問號表情，買藥啊！”及川徹用力戳著牛島若利的胸口，“你也不想看到我挺個大肚子逼你負責的畫面吧？”  
　　“⋯⋯⋯⋯”  
　　“不、不要突然在這種問題上沉默好不好！你盯著我這表情到底什麼意思？還不快去！”  
　　看著轉過身去，顯然不想再搭理他的及川徹，牛島若利安靜地起身離去。  
　　從藥房回來時Beta已經睡著了，Alpha跪坐在床邊，輕輕撫上對方位於頸脖側的腺體，身為一個Beta，及川徹信息素的氣味不是很強，和那些Omega常見的濃郁花香果香不同，及川徹有股淡淡的奶香味，就像他最喜歡的牛奶麵包，剛出爐的、澎發的、充斥鐵盤熱度的烘烤氣息。  
　　Beta的信息素理論上不該對Alpha有催情影響，但牛島覺得自己又硬了，空氣中飄動的信息素也好、那雙纖長睫毛在臉頰落下的陰影也好、平穩的睡眠呼吸聲也好——那些五感不過是一些火種，及川徹的全部都是讓他無法克制的易燃物。  
　　“及川，先起來一下，吃藥了。”  
　　“唔嗯⋯⋯再五分鐘⋯⋯”　　“不行，快起來，不然你會後悔的⋯⋯聽話。”  
　　陽光射進眼簾時及川徹一時不知自己身在何處，他花了五秒才反應過來這是在誰的房間，最後的記憶是自己囫圇吞棗地吃下藥片後就斷線了，身邊本該躺著的Alpha已經不見蹤影，看鬧鐘顯示的時間應該是去晨跑了（像個沒事人一樣，真令人生厭），Beta步履蹣跚地進浴室，沖洗經歷一晚歡愛的身子，雖然Alpha沒標記他，但在身體的其他部位可沒嘴軟，從鎖骨一路蜿蜒到小腿遍佈著咬痕。  
　　整理時他發現那張萬元鈔被妥貼地放回自己的皮夾裡，摸著那盒估計是藥局裡售價最高檔的品牌，及川徹再度思考起——事情到底是怎麼變成這樣的？

 

▲  
　　那是個排球隊進行例行健康檢查的午後，牛島若利盯著自己的報告，用藍色列印的紙是給Alpha的，不同的性別有不同顏色，看著那些標示在正常範圍的血壓血糖血脂種種數值，耳邊傳來隊員的談笑。  
　　“欸？原來及川君是Beta嗎？”  
　　“真的耶！我還以為你是個Alpha！大家都這麼覺得！”  
　　“Alpha？我？”及川徹看上去慌了手腳，像是一下子懞了，“我⋯⋯你們覺得我像Alpha嗎？”  
　　男子沉吟著，“嘛，因為你的球感很棒呀？和誰都配合得很好——”  
　　“對對對！那時候我就在想，啊、除了牛島君外還有另一個天才呀！有天賦的人，難怪球傳得這麼好！”  
　　“可是這麼一想⋯⋯”男子撫摸著下巴，“難道這就是教練這麼積極要培養那個一年級二傳的原因嗎？”  
　　“啊、就是，新生是Alpha嘛，”另一名隊友接話，“教練什麼都好，就是有點那個⋯⋯老聽他說用純Alpha球員最好，我們其實心底也不太舒服的⋯⋯”  
　　“別太介意啊，及川君。”  
　　“是啊，畢竟Beta的能力有上限的嘛，就算你不小心出了什麼錯也是沒辦法的，我們都能體諒！”

　　理當是鼓舞的話語，站在他們中央的及川徹臉色卻蒼白如紙，牛島若利握緊拳——他看着眼前褐髮青年，想著剛遇見他時，隔著球網那雙不服輸的眼。  
　　關於及川徹的自負，他說要他記住那“微不足道的尊嚴”，再狂妄的表情也抵不過青年眼裡迸發的光，那不是原則，而是信仰。  
　　關於及川徹的貪婪，在他見到傍晚即將上鎖的大學體育館，仍碰著球直到最後一秒的執著，只要當看著這樣的光景，絕對不會有人把場上的精準妙傳視為理所當然。  
　　關於及川徹的迷惘，在隊裡青年看起來總是很樂觀歡快，可牛島若利總能從他身上感受出隱約的自毀傾向，這是在Alpha身上看不到的，有時候他會將之在岩泉一面前藏起來，估計是怕對方擔心，牛島若利覺得自己確實很難同理Beta的心情，但就算及川徹會失落、會徬徨，他從來沒有離開過球場。  
　　關於及川徹的強悍，父親是這麼說的，“去加入好的隊伍吧，真正的強者才能讓你不斷成長”，和高手對戰他能夠理解，然而身邊的強者又該是什麼樣呢？  
　　“這可不只是體格而已——他就是有本事讓你相信他一定有辦法的！就是那種特別讓人興奮的感覺！”  
　　牛島若利認為，父親所言指的其實是種精神上的強大。  
　　真正的王者，他不需要200公分的身高，他不需要是個天才，他甚至不一定要是個樣樣行的通才，他只需要那麼一個人，穿著用磨練砥礪和汗水編織成王袍，已每一句和隊友的細緻溝通堆疊成王座，已每一眼對敵手的縝密觀察打造為利劍，他的王冠就算無法點綴上花與果的璀璨寶石，同樣能被繁枝茂盛的葉裝飾得熠熠生輝。  
　　他會露出驕傲的笑容，說“今天的我也相信著你們喔”，而牛島若利站在他的背後，看著他登基，看著他綠色的披風起舞飄揚，看著他撕裂每一道攔網，從此再也不會有更好的君王能取代他。  
　　“我一直在看著他。”  
　　“⋯⋯牛、牛島君？”  
　　“小牛若？”  
　　“我相信及川在隊裡的表現不需要有人去懷疑他的能力，事實上，他作為指揮塔的功勞已經遠超過主攻手能回報的地步——他不需要你們的體諒。”

　　及川徹罕見地沒有對牛島若利的碰觸大喊大叫，只是在被拉走的路上嘟嚷著：“你早知道我不是Alpha？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“作為明年的隊長，你剛剛的語氣差到不行，小心被告狀到教練那裡去。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“會被拉下來的喔，你聽見沒？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“誰要你多管閒事，我不會感謝你的。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“其、其實我知道他們也沒有惡意⋯⋯”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“我討厭你。”  
　　“⋯⋯嗯。”  
　　“我討厭Alpha，我討厭新生君。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“我討厭教練說：真可惜你只是個Beta——”  
　　及川徹的眼眶一下子泛紅了，他吸著鼻子、咬緊牙關，就像多年前在北一和白鳥澤球場的那個頃刻，不肯讓在眼珠打轉的淚水流下來。  
　　“你是最好的。”他喃喃自語般低語，“他們不明白⋯⋯你永遠是最好的。”  
　　也不知道他倆是誰先湊近了誰，在體育館的倉庫，就著午後的陽光親吻，曬暖的體操墊有著煙硝般的氣息。

 

▲  
　　“啊啦～及川選手的數字很不錯呢，都在標準內。”他們的隊伍一路過關斬將，適逢大學盃決賽前夕，又是例行的健康檢查，及川看著詳端資料的隊醫，欲言又止地對一派輕鬆的女Alpha開口：“我能問個問題嗎？”

　　及川徹最近有個煩惱，這個煩惱和某個Alpha有關。  
　　自從他們發生了關係，之後的交往也更順理成章，但隨著他們上床的次數越多，及川徹不得不承認——身為一個Beta，他從生理構造上實在是應付不了Alpha的求歡，本來還被他已小處男嘲笑的Alpha不知道在“學習”後打開了什麼開關，還有越演越烈的趨勢，好幾次都做到及川想逃，但被結扣住的Beta又只能無可奈何讓Alpha做到饜足為止（這、這個王八蛋，明明說好不能進去生殖腔裡，他卻每次都⋯⋯他們除了沒刻印標記之外，其他該做的、不該做的搞不好幹的比正式結合伴侶的還多），頂著直不起來的腰、快夾不住的腿去報到，因為一個腿軟的趔趄幾乎影響到舉球，他不得不提出抗議。  
　　“你⋯⋯Alpha總是這樣嗎？”  
　　“我想不是的。”Alpha吻著他，滿是歉意，“下次我會控制住自己的⋯⋯”

　　當然，還沒有在內部公開關係的及川隱去了牛島若利的姓名，在匿名保障的情況下抱怨得越發激動，“然後呀，他真的越來越過分——”  
　　“嗯？”女Alpha不明所以看著他，“那是Alpha的本能啊，我以為你該知道？”  
　　“什、什麼⋯⋯”  
　　“當Alpha感知到自己的伴侶是受孕率較低的Beta時，性交的次數、結的成型時間都會增加，好增加受精機會。”  
　　“因為Beta天生的賀爾蒙濃度荷比較低，及川選手，以前上健康教育課程的時候在發呆喔？”  
　　“我、我才沒有同意做他的伴侶！”  
　　隊醫撇了Beta的頸脖，那裡潔白光滑，什麼標記痕跡也沒有，她略帶責怪地看了及川徹一眼：“如果你只是想玩玩的話，對方顯然不是這麼想的喔？早點說清楚比較好啊，及川選手，我知道你很受歡迎，但當渣男是不行的。”  
　　“好啦⋯⋯我、我會處理的⋯⋯”

　　及川還沒揣測好怎麼開口，磨難卻神秘地自動解決了，隔天牛島若利再也沒碰過他半下，甚至可以說是迴避他，除了練球外的時間都躲得飛快。  
　　他不敢去深思這個轉變是怎麼回事，是不是晚些牛島就會走到他面前，繼續用那雙耿直漆黑的眼睛看著他，說我不想7在沒才能的Beta上浪費時間了，我更喜歡別的二傳。  
　　Beta患得患失地把下巴墊在會議桌，無法專注在教練冗長的演說上，就連教練宣布這次想換下及川徹，讓新生二傳手作為首發試試能耐時（哼，反正他早就知道教練的鬼主意了！），對他奉承一番文情並茂的致歉演講都沒想聽。  
　　“那麼，現在要公布剩下的人了⋯⋯唉，根據醫生的判斷，很遺憾牛島的熱潮期會撞到比賽時間，參與是沒辦法了，你們剩下這些兔崽子給我爭氣點——”  
　　“欸？一年一次都能撞上，這麼準的啊？”  
　　“完了完了，今年要輸給S大了⋯⋯真不想看他們得意的嘴臉⋯⋯”  
　　“運氣也是比賽的一環？”  
　　“呃？”及川茫然地眨著眼，熱潮在即、沒有伴侶的Alpha多半會吃抑制劑解決（一個失去理智的Alpha可是很麻煩的，不得不慎），但服藥的頭幾天會特別溫吞，反應力、速度都會下降，牛島若利顯然是不適合上場了。

 

▲  
　　“所以⋯⋯你從醫生聽到自己快發情了，才一直躲我？”  
　　“及川，”他從沒聽過牛島若利語速這麼快過：“Alpha⋯⋯熱潮期的時候會對自己⋯⋯想要和喜歡的事物，變得很有⋯⋯佔有慾，這些有可能會伴隨肢體的⋯⋯受傷，也是為什麼這個時間Alpha會想避免任何身體接觸。”  
　　“嗯哼——閉嘴吧你。”Beta嘟嘴，“我・來！好不容易拿到代表權，怎麼能止步在這裡，就因為你們這些白痴Alpha的白痴——”  
　　“不行。”牛島皺眉，“你會受不了的。”  
　　“哈啊？你這是在瞧不起我嗎？瞧不起及川大人嗎？”  
　　“不是，但是我——”　　  
　　Beta沒給Alpha辯解的機會，直接把牛島若利手上那張處方籤撕碎了作為回答。  
　　“讓我休、休息一下⋯⋯小牛若⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯”  
　　及川徹這才發現興頭上的Alpha辦起事來是完全不帶停的，就連射精時內壁止不住痙攣的時刻Alpha也持續抽插，幹過他整個高潮，Beta抽搐著哭泣，發抖的小腿，彎曲的腳背無一不彰顯著他已經接近崩潰邊緣。  
　　然而離熱潮期的結束還很遙遠，只要結沒鬆，Alpha就能很快再硬起來，進行新一輪的攻城掠地，甫釋放過的Beta還正處在敏感期，收縮著的生殖腔還來不及吞吐消化Alpha灌進來的東西，又再度無情地被撞開，本就狹宰的小徑簡直是把最後一點剩餘的領地都完全敞開給對方了，但就算是這樣，容納完整的Alpha還是有些困難，及川懷疑自己會不會被頂到吐。  
　　“會——會死掉⋯⋯屁股要壞了⋯⋯”及川徹分不清是疼痛還是歡愉的呻吟越來越響，哭腔都染上了濃厚的鼻音。  
　　“我不會讓你死的。”  
　　Alpha去吻他，及川卻忍不住想生氣，在排球場上已經敗給牛島若利了，現在卻連在床第也居於下風，憑什麼啊？他洩憤地去啃對方的嘴，成功地從唇齒間嚐到腥甜。  
　　發情中的Alpha嚐到了血，似乎更加難耐，及川徹很快就後悔自己的挑釁了，他這才知道牛島之前待他有多客氣，Alpha陰莖上的倒鉤開始伸展，豎立排列，惡狠狠扣進脆弱的粘膜裡，那是Alpha獨有的性器官構造，好用來刺激他們的Omega或Beta伴侶排卵。  
　　“小牛⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯小牛若⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯饒、饒了我吧⋯⋯”  
　　“對不起，徹⋯⋯”  
　　Alpha懺悔地道歉，下半身的攻勢卻沒停，子宮口被反覆摩擦的地方又酸又麻，及川徹終於撐不住地昏過去，又被做到醒過來，又暈過去，又清醒過來——那些灼熱的、滾燙的，肚子裡都是滿的，貨真價實連腦子都被操翻了，融化成一攤毫無思考能力的水。  
　　朦朧間，及川徹感到溫暖的吐息打在他的頸脖處。  
　　要命。  
　　連動一根手指頭都沒力氣的渾身發軟，如果是現在的話，他根本沒有辦法阻止牛島若利咬他，這口真啃下去，他明天起就非改名叫牛島徹不可了，那四個音節和Toru連起來唸一點都不順口，真令人生厭。  
　　灼熱的呼吸、濕潤的舌尖、流連忘返的吸允，他能察覺到對方的犬齒尖端就要觸碰到了——  
　　但最終，牛島若利只在他的腺體處印下一吻。  
　　接著就是浴室傳來的淋浴聲。

 

▲  
　　牛島若利知道，他的內心深處想讓及川徹只屬於他一個人。  
　　他的本能、他的理性亦同，他會剝奪及川一切的一切。  
　　但及川的個性不會喜歡的，所以他不會。  
　　他不敢去深思這股憂鬱是怎麼回事，是不是晚些及川徹就會走到他面前，用那雙彷彿永遠帶笑的姣好眼型盯著他，說我膩味了，果然小牛若還是很討厭，我和Alpha合不來呀，Beta們多好——然後他們就再也沒有任何交集。

 

▲  
　　及川從睡夢中驚醒，爬起來發覺天色仍是亮的，他反射性地去摸手機，時間顯示他睡過了一天，幾乎接近吃事後藥的臨界點了。  
　　床頭櫃已經貼心地放好三明治、水、和未拆封的小盒，他連忙爬起，把白色的小藥丸往嘴裡塞，沒事的，別那麼緊張，他不過是個懷孕率只有個位數的Beta，天底下哪有那麼巧的事情⋯⋯  
　　飽餐一頓後，他從電視看到球隊獲勝的結果，但又不覺得滿足，想問問牛島若利的情況，他彆扭地不願聯繫主動，轉而把手機短信發給了東峰旭。  
　　『3-0贏了，牛島君的表現非常好，連教練都說他的狀況絕佳，夜久君也救了不少球喔！還有⋯⋯』  
　　及川呼出口氣，連他都沒自覺到笑容爬上了他的嘴角。

　　既然這次的遠征用不上他，百般無聊的及川徹趁機溜回了宮城縣，在暖陽下悠閒地散步，除非他手裡端的這顆排球現在原地爆炸，否則真沒有什麼能打擾他的好心情了。  
　　“我說——你到底怎麼回事啊？”岩泉一啪地一聲打掉竹馬鬼鬼祟祟摸上薯條的手，“我特別抽空和你見面不是來被你敲詐的，吃不夠的話自己去買！”  
　　“小岩好過份！”及川嚷著，“如果是小牛若，這時候都會讓給我的——”  
　　“那是牛島作為隊長不及格，你看看你自己被他寵成什麼德性了？”  
　　“哪、哪有——”  
　　“哪沒有，”岩泉一掏出兜裡的手機，打開帳號名alienkawa的推特，隨手一滑就開始念，“小牛若今天的便當菜有煎蛋捲，被我偷走了！ε٩(๑> ₃ <)۶з ”  
　　“咿啊啊啊啊啊啊——小岩——”  
　　“既然覺得會丟臉的話，就別屁大點事就要放在社群網路上，先好好練球吧！例・如・現・在！”  
　　“你也吃太多了吧，簡直像吃了兩人份的食物，到底有沒有身為運動員的自覺呀？”岩泉一再度阻止及川徹伸向雞塊的魔爪，他握住及川的手腕惦了惦，又突然對著及川徹，用不可置性的目光從頭到腳掃描了一遍。

 

　　“那什麼，我說，垃圾川⋯⋯你是不是胖了？”

 

　　END?


End file.
